Beauty and the Hulk
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: One mission goes wrong and now Natasha is the prisoner to the Hulk and to make matters worse he doesn't want to turn back into Bruce, her earpiece is missing and they're in the middle of nowhere. Just great. Oh and he's super jealous of her and Bruce's relationship.


**Beauty and the Hulk**

 **Summary: One mission goes wrong and now Natasha is the prisoner to the Hulk and to make matters worse he doesn't want to turn back into Bruce, her earpiece is missing and they're in the middle of nowhere. Just great. Oh and he's super jealous of her and Bruce's relationship.**

 **Rated T for language.**

* * *

It was late in the fall and it wasn't that cold outside. But who cares? Natasha Romanoff was tough as nails, one of SHIELD's best agents, and she wasn't scared of anyone or anything; but there was one thing and it was a one ton beast, with green skin, and rage written all over his face named Hulk. The one time Natasha came close to the Hulk was thirty five thousand **(35,000)** feet in the air and her only way to stay alive was to run for her life. Although she got pretty far before he smacked her into the wall and was about to Hulk Smash her, Thor came to her side and saved her; but at this moment Thor wasn't here neither was Clint, Tony, or Steve. It was just her and The Big Guy.

It started off as a normal mission until they were outnumbered and had to call in 'Code Green' as Tony liked to call it. Once the Big Guy came everything else was smooth from there. Steve and Tony got all the information needed, while Thor and Clint made sure no one was going to attack them. That left Natasha outside with the green giant.

"Okay Nat were all good here." She heard Clint's voice though her ear piece.

"Yeah, give Banner his lullaby. Please." Tony added. This wasn't such a hard task to do. The Big Guy only allowed Natasha to touch him and talk him to let Banner come back. The others tried and failed **(They all got thrown somewhere far away expect Natasha…lol).**

"Hey Big Guy." She said calmly. Ever since they started doing the lullabies the fear in her voice went away slowly but she still had her guard up. The enraged beast turned to look at her and his eyes soften a little bit.

"The sun's getting real low." The spy said before she held out her hand for him. At this point he would place his palm in her hand and she'll do the normal arm touching before he'll come back as Bruce but he isn't.

"Nat you okay? I don't hear him roaring back into Bruce." Steve said.

"I don't know guys at this moment he's looking at me like I grew another head."

"Try reaching out for him." Clint said.

"That's what I'm doing but he's not coming close to me."

"Do we need to come?" Thor's voice was next. The last thing that she wanted is to have him angered more than he already was and to have the others fighting with him.

"No guys I got this." She walked closer with her hand still held out for him and he slowly started to reach for her and this made the spy smile…..they were getting somewhere. Until he placed his palm in her hand and then flipped it to grab her and carry her off deep into the forest.

Natasha has never once screamed since being trained to be a spy but anyone would scream if you suddenly got picked up by an angered beast. The worst part was once she was off the ground and thrown over his shoulder, the spy's earpiece fell out her ear and she could hear her teammates screaming her name.

The others came rushing to the scene to only find Natasha's earpiece and her and the Big Guy gone.

"Well this is fucked up." Clint said.

"Language." Cap said.

"How are supposed to find them if it's starting to dark outside?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. My only thing is why didn't he turn back into Bruce? He likes Natasha better then all of us."

"We'll find all of this out later, but at this moment we need to find Nat and hope that Bruce comes back to us by then." Tony said.

"Look we'll take the North part of the skies and Stark you take the West part. If you see anything you report it." Everyone nodded their heads and quickly the search began.

"You know you could at least tell the lady where you're going before sweeping her off her feet, most girls don't like going to a guy's place on the first date." Natasha said hoping for the twentieth time this would make Hulk drop her, but of course it doesn't, it only makes him smile at her attempts. They have been walking for some time due to the fact that it was starting to get darker and darker by the minute.

Soon the two find their selves inside of a dark cave with no source of light unless they were to start a fire. As if he read her mind, Hulk put her down gently on the ground before returning to the outdoors to get some wood. Instead of running like she thought of before, Natasha stayed put knowing that there was no point of trying to escape him.

'It could be worse.' She thought. 'It could start raining.' As if on cue it started raining hard and Hulk comes back with wood and a not so happy look on his face due to it raining.

'I just had to think that…didn't I?' Once the wood was in place Natasha started the fire for both her and the green beast, who never took his eyed off her since he came back with the wood. The red head was confused on why he wouldn't stop staring at her, it was actually starting to scare her a little bit.

"Hey Big Guy…are you okay?" Instead of answering her with words the beast just turned his back to her and looked at the cave wall.

"Can you look at me for a second?" Still nothing. Sighing she stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to him; she knew this was dangerous but she needed some answers and who's better to get the answers from other then the Hulk himself? So she sat next to him leaving no space for them and this caused Hulk to look at her for the first time in ten minutes.

"Look Big Guy I don't know what's wrong and I would love to help you, but in order for me to do that you have to tell me what's wrong. Can you do that for me?" Natasha asked in a very calm but firm tone.

"Tasha loves Bruce more than Hulk." He said with some sadness in his voice. This threw the spy off guard in more ways than one. She and Bruce were something along the lines of dating but they were still working out every little detail, before being official.

"Hulk thought taking Tasha would have her like him if Hulk took her to cave, but Hulk made things worse." So basically Hulk was jealous of her and Bruce's relationship, but she understood why. Hulk needed someone to love him, that's probably why he was always so angry because he had no one to love.

"Hey Big Guy, I love you and Bruce just as much as I love Clint, Thor, and Steve."

"Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah sometimes when he's not getting on my nerves, but you didn't have to drag me all the way out here just tell Bruce next time or when the others are gone it's just you and me, we can talk... okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here." Hulk lowed himself so that she could try wrap her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist gently. That night Natasha got a better understanding of the Hulk and she managed to get him to sleep all the way until morning. The others soon found her but she was alone.

"Guessing he went to go calm down?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I guess." Once she said that Bruce came out of the brushes and was ready to go home just as much as everyone else.

"So what did you and the Other Guy talk about?" Bruce asked once they were on the jet to go home. The others stopped what they were doing to listen to her and she just smiled.

"We just got a better understand of each other."


End file.
